Sobre Amor e Fadas Mordentes
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Uma fic sobre Lily, os Marotos e uma pobre árvore de Natal.  feita para o Amigo Secreto de Natal da seção JL do 6V .


**N/A:** Fic de Natal meio atrasada mas né, tive que esperar sair o resultado do Amigo Secreto de Natal da seção JL do 6V para poder postar. Enjoy it.

Sobre Amor e Fadas Mordentes

Lily acordou com sede._ Muita_ sede.

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, notou que alguma coisa estava errada. Ainda dormindo, estendeu a mão para o lado direito da cama e... encontrou os lençóis frios.

Seu cérebro ainda adormecido registrou a informação sem saber muito bem o que fazer com ela, enquanto Lily mudava de posição na cama.

_Se James não está mais na cama... Oh Merlin! Será que eu dormi até o meio-dia de novo? _

Abrindo os olhos, a ruiva se virou rapidamente e tateou a mesinha de cabeceira atrás do relógio. Oito e meia da manhã. Suspirou aliviada, voltando a afundar nos travesseiros. Não, ainda estava no horário.

Mas o que faria respeito daquela maldita sede? Era muito cedo e estava muito frio para sair da cama, mas não havia nenhum copo de água por perto. O que significava que ela teria que ir até a cozinha conseguir um.

Droga, porque não era uma daquelas pessoas que levavam copos de água para suas mesas de cabeceira antes de dormir? Era um hábito comum e saudável e perfeitamente inteligente, uma vez que poupava as pessoas de terem de levantar de suas camas quentinhas e aconchegantes para atravessarem a casa atrás de água.

Por outro lado, água era desnecessária, Claro, água era vital para a sobrevivência humana e de todos os animais que habitavam o planeta mas... não tinha aquela história que o ser humano conseguia aguentar até uma semana sem água? Pois bem. A última vez que ela tinha tomado água havia sido na noite anterior, e isso não fazia sequer vinte e quatro horas. Portanto, calculou que podia passar mais umas 140 horas sem água e provavelmente sobreviveria. O que eram algumas horas de sono a mais perto de 140 horas, não é mesmo?

Com esse pensamento animador em mente, Lily se virou na cama, aproveitando a ausência do marido para puxar os cobertores para si, formando um casulo quentinho e aconchegante. Fechou os olhos.

E não conseguiu pensar em nada a não ser naquela maldita sede.

Ok, talvez o corpo humano fosse de fato capaz de aguentar até sete dias sem água, mas aparentemente ninguém explicara esse fato para o seu cérebro, que se recusava a ficar quieto e deixa-la dormir. Em vez disso, estava obcecado com o fato que Lily sentia sede.

E provavelmente nem era uma sede de verdade, já que ela nem sequer chegara a gastar um de seus 7 dias sem água.

Talvez fosse mais rápido simplesmente se render e correr até a cozinha, pegar a maldita água e voltar para a cama. Se ela fosse rápida o suficiente, talvez seu corpo nem chegasse a esfriar.

E além disso havia _ele_.

Lily frequentemente esquecia – não sem remorso - que não era a única a habitar aquele corpo. Havia _ele, _o _bebê. _

Merlin, como pudera ser tão egoísta? Talvez não fosse ela que estivesse com sede. Não. Muito provavelmente, era o pequeno serzinho de quase dois meses atualmente alocado em seu ventre que estava com sede. Lily não sabia se a regra dos sete dias se aplicava à bebês de dois meses, mas tinha quase certeza que não. Afinal, até onde ela sabia, bebés de dois meses eram apenas bolinhas de células minúsculas dentro das barrigas de suas mães, e não deviam ter muito espaço para armazenar água em seus pequenos corpinhos em formação.

Se sentindo verdadeiramente culpada agora, Lily jogou as pernas para fora da cama e se sentou, procurando pelo roupão felpudo que deixara estirado nos pés da cama na noite anterior (_esse _hábito saudável pelo menos ela tinha). Enrolando-se nele, Lily saiu do quarto, atravessou o corredor e desceu rapidamente as escadas... para parar abruptamente ao entrar na sala de estar.

Tinha alguma coisa verde em sua sala. Algo verde e _enorme_ bem no meio de seu tapete, algo tão alto que chegava até quase o teto.

- O que _é isso?_

- Nossa árvore de Natal, é claro. – a voz de James respondeu do outro lado da coisa verde._ Nossa árvore de Natal. Árvore de Natal. _

Lily empurrou os cachos rebeldes para trás da orelha. Merlin, eram muitas informações para aquela hora da manhå.

- Você gostou? – James perguntou, saindo de trás da árvore. Lily notou que ele parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Pensei que podíamos coloca-la naquele canto junto à janela e...

Como as pessoas conseguiam lidar com isso? Lily se perguntou. Como era possível que pessoas permanecessem casadas por cinquenta anos, lidando ano após ano após ano com esse tipo de situação?

Ela não havia sequer escovado os dentes e James queria discutir a posição da árvore de Natal. Caramba, ela nem sequer tinha acordado direito ainda!

- Er... Pode ser. – ele olhou para ela. Não parecia muito convencido. Lily tentou de novo. – É, acho que perto da janela vai ficar realmente ótimo.

- Vai, não é?

Ciente de seu dever como esposa, Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, realmente ótimo.

- Certo, vou muda-la para lá então.

Lily voltou a assentir, distraída, e aproveitou a deixa para sair de fininho em direção à cozinha.

Pegou um copo e o encheu com a água da jarra que eles mantinham em cima do balcão. Lily acabou com metade do copo em dois goles antes de seu cérebro acordar e começar a refletir sobre a árvore de Natal em sua sala. Terminou de beber o copo e tornou a enche-lo antes de se dar por satisfeita e voltar para a sala.

- Hm, James?

- Sim, amor?

- Os enfeites da árvore.

- O que tem eles?

- Nós não temos nenhum.

Ele se virou para ela e ficou absolutamente imóvel por um longo segundo. Lily se perguntou se ele achava que ela estava brincando.

- Droga! – James disse por fim. – Sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa.

- James, mas por que uma árvore tão grande?

- Remus, esse é o primeiro Natal do bebê. A árvore é grande porque ele tem que ser especial.

- Você sabe que o "bebê" ao qual você se refere é um monte de células sem forma que nem sequer pode ser chamado de _feto_ ainda, que dirá bebê, certo?

James lançou um olhar para o amigo.

- Só checando.

James revirou os olhos e Lily não pode evitar sorrir.

- Onde está Sirius? Achei que ele tinha vindo com vocês.

- Ah, ele veio. – Peter respondeu. – Mas surtou de felicidade quando viu a árvore e saiu de novo, resmungando alguma coisa sobre festividades e sei lá eu o quê. Você sabe como ele é em relação ao Natal.

Lily assentiu – ela sabia. Sirius amava o Natal mais do que qualquer outra época do ano, e, se dependesse dele, todas as casas do mundo seriam decoradas como Hogwarts no Natal. Lily desconfiava que ele ainda não tinha superado muito bem o "maior desgosto que vocês dois já me deram na vida" (nas palavras do próprio) – ou melhor, a decisão de James e Lily de não decorarem a casa no Natal anterior. Bem, agora eles estavam compensando, certo?

Remus e Peter ficaram mais um pouco, beberam uma cerveja, papearam. Era raro que todos eles tivessem tempo para isso ultimamente. E era cada vez mais raro que conseguissem simplesmente sentar e jogar conversa fora, com tudo aquilo que vinha acontecendo nos últimos tempos.

- Vocês já começaram a escolher nomes? – Peter perguntou.

De maneira distraída, Lily enrolou uma mecha do próprio cabelo no dedo.

- Nomes?

- É. Para o bebê.

- Er... não. – respondeu, antes que James pudesse falar. Se ela fosse ser completamente honesta, eles já tinham sim começado a falar sobre isso, mas não tinha sido nada sério. O pensamento estava lá, no entanto – Lily começara a prestar mais atenção nos nomes das pessoas que a rodeavam, fazendo notas mentais para se lembrar daqueles que lhe chamavam a atenção.

- Bem, vocês tem que começar a pensar em alguma coisa, não?

- Peter, não faz nem duas semanas que Lily descobriu que está grávida. Dê-lhes um pouco de tempo. – Remus falou, em tom conciliatório. – De qualquer modo, eles ainda tem sete meses pela frente, é tempo mais que suficiente para pensar em um nome.

- Eles não precisam pensar em um nome. – Sirius disse, da porta. – Vão dar o meu para a criança.

- Claro, Padfoot, com certeza. Se for menino, chamaremos de Sirius, em homenagem à você, e se for menina, de Walburga, em homenagem à sua querida mãe. Que tal assim?

- Acho que me homenagear é o mínimo que vocês podem fazer, mas não creio que Walburga fosse...

- Sirius. – Lily interrompeu. – Sua sacola está se mexendo.

- Ah, eu sei, tudo bem. – o Maroto deu de ombros, e finalmente saiu da soleira, de onde estivera discutindo com James a respeito do nome do bebê. Sem muito cuidado, colocou a saca – marrom, de couro grosso e firmemente atada – em cima da mesa e tirou o casaco.

Depois de um instante de imobilidade, a saca voltou a se mexer, como se estivesse tentanto se abrir. Peter cutucou-a com cuidado, e imediatamente levou o dedo à boca, como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Ai. – reclamou. – O que é que você tem ai dentro, um ninho de vespas? Essa coisa me picou.

- Bem-feito. – Sirius respondeu, como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo. – Isso é para aprender a não mexer nas coisas dos outros. E não, não são vespas. São fadas.

- Fadas. – James repetiu. – Fadas. Por que raios você anda carregando uma sacola cheia de fadas por aí?

- Eu não _ando carregando _uma sacola cheia de fadas por aí. Só as trouxe até aqui.

- Para...?

- Para a árvore, é claro.

A sala ficou muda por um momento. Peter parecia prestes a explodir em risadas, enquanto Remus parecia dividido entre a incredulidade e o divertimento, enquanto James, claramente acostumado com as loucuras do amigo e nem um pouco surpreso, só sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não estou entendendo. – Lily disse, devagar. – Fadas? Para que árvore?

- Sim, Lils, fadas. Para a árvore de Natal. – Sirius disse, ele próprio confuso com a expressão de confusão estampada no rosto da ruiva.

- É um costume bruxo, Lily – Remus respondeu. – Fadas estuporadas como enfeites da árvore de Natal.

- Mas isso é... horrível. Como alguém pode fazer isso com as pobres criaturinhas?

- Elas _gostam_ disso, Lily.

- Como é que alguém vai gostar de ser estuporado?

- Não é bem estuporá-las. É só mantê-las desacordadas enquanto as colocamos na árvore, para que elas não nos mordam.

- Fadas são criaturinhas bem vaidosas, então uma vez que elas já estão na árvore, costumam ser bem colaborativas. Elas gostam de ficar paradinhas lá, sendo admiradas.

- Sério, Lily, você nunca decorou uma árvore de Natal com fadas?

- É claro que ela já deve ter feito isso, Peter. – Sirius respondeu - Os monitores-chefes sempre ficavam encarregados desse tipo de coisa em Hogwarts, lembra?

- Er, na verdade, acho pouco provável, Sirius. – Remus se intrometeu. – Flitwick parou de decorar as árvores de Natal com fadas lá pelo segundo ou terceiro ano, porque _algumas pessoas _achavam divertido desenfeitiça-las para ver o que acontecia.

- É mesmo? – Sirius respondeu, na maior cara de pau – Quem faria esse tipo de coisa? – perguntou, olhando para James.

- Nem idéia, Padfoot. – o moreno deu de ombros, exibindo um ar completamente inocente.

Remus revirou os olhos.

- Isso é... normal? – Lily perguntou, por fim.

- É um costume bastante comum, na verdade. – Remus respondeu.

- Elas não se machucam, Lily, juro. – James respondeu à pergunta que ela não tinha feito ainda. – Você pode procurar em algum livro sobre criaturas mágicas, se não acredita em mim.

- _É claro_ que eu acredito em você, é só que...

- Ótimo! – Sirius a cortou. – Agora que isso está resolvido, vamos arrumar a árvore então!

Como a maior parte das coisas na vida, montar uma árvore de Natal ao estilo bruxo também parecia muito mais fácil na teoria do que na prática. James tinha jurado que as fadas não se machucavam, mas casualmente esquecera de acrescentar que, apesar disso, elas _causavam_ alguns machucados. Peter sozinho havia conseguido a proeza de ser mordido nada mais nada menos que 27 vezes, o que, por si só já seria suficiente para matá-lo envenenado, se Sirius não tivesse lembrado que a mordida de uma fada mordente era venenosa e trazido uma garrafa de antídoto junto. James e Sirius, por outro lado, pareciam estar se divertindo como loucos – eles não apenas se davam ao trabalho de estuporar as fadas, mas também competiam entre si para ver quem conseguia coloca-las nas roupas mais ridículas. Àquela altura, Lily já estava começando a achar que sua arvore de Natal ia se parecer mais com um mostruário de criaturinhas bizarras do que com uma arvore de Natal propriamente dita.

Apesar disso, não havia como negar que toda aquela função era de fato divertida.

Lily não se lembrava da última vez que rira tanto.

Depois de terminarem de pendurar todas as fadinhas, os Marotos tinha vindo com uma nova ideia: quem conseguia criar o enfeite de Natal mais original. Assim, coube a James sair pela casa catando objetos supérfluos que pudessem ser transformados em enfeites para árvore, como a escova de dentes de Lily ("já tava na hora de trocar mesmo, amor"), dois frascos de remédio vazios e uma caixa de palitos de fósforos ("Pra quê isso?". "Para acender o fogo, Sirius.". "Tá, mas _pra quê_, se você pode fazer isso com a sua varinha?"). Com isso em mãos, cada um deles se retirou para um canto da sala e começou a trabalhar.

O resultado foram os quatro enfeites de Natal mais hilários que Lily já tinha visto. Sirius surgiu com uma versão em miniatura de Minerva McGonagall vestida de mamãe Noel e Peter criara um boneco de gengibre que gritava obscenidades toda vez que alguém tentava encostar nele. Já Remus criara um trenó que passeava pelos galhos da árvore, e James viera com um dragão todo enfeitado com touquinha de Papai Noel e tudo que cantava canções de Natal em vez de soltar fogo.

Lily se acomodou no sofá, dobrando as pernas para baixo do corpo, e tomou um gole do chocolate quente que havia preparado enquanto os quatro marotos trabalhavam. Tinha chegado bem na hora de assistir à discussão para elegerem o vencedor do concurso dos quatro enfeites de Natal. James sugerira que usassem Lily como juíza, mas a ideia foi prontamente vetada por Sirius e Peter, "porque é óbvio que ela vai escolher você". James então se defendeu com uma lista de razões pelas quais Lily _não _escolheria ele, e Remus, para evitar que a discussão escalasse para uma 'lavagem de roupa suja', decidiu pelos outros três que uma nova forma de escolha deveria ser adotada.

Enquanto os observa discutir, Lily começou a refletir. _Aquilo _era o espírito natalino que tanto falavam nessa época do ano, certo? Não os presentes que eles todos inevitavelmente receberiam em 25 de dezembro ou a decoração da casa, como Sirius frisara. Era _aquilo. _Estar com as pessoas que ela amava, rindo e fazendo piadas.

Era por isso que as pessoas diziam que Natal era uma época de amor.

De maneira distraída, Lily acariciou a barriga.

Definitivamente, Natal era amor.


End file.
